


Waters of Sea Change

by WalnutPencil415



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College, Eventual Smut, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalnutPencil415/pseuds/WalnutPencil415
Summary: Frank is starting his freshman year at Rutgers University in New Jersey. He quickly becomes friends with his new roommate, Mikey, and Mikey's brother Gerard who spends a lot of time in their dorm room, despite not being a student there. Eventually, Frank develops feelings for both of them (who also have hidden feelings for each other), though he struggles to give in to his feelings due to his strict Catholic upbringing.*******************************************************************************************************There will be some light to medium angst and heavy eventual smut. Going for a slow build on this one, so it may be a few chapters before we get to that, though.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way/Mikey Way, Frank Iero/Mikey Way, Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Waters of Sea Change

**Author's Note:**

> So after not writing anything for like 6 years and after not even reading much for the last few years, COVID has finally broken me. I am anxious and desperately trying to take my mind off of my real responsibilities, therefore, I am trying my hand at writing again. This is my first attempt at a longer, chaptered story with a slower build. I'm hoping for a little bit of angst (though nothing too drastic), and a healthy dose of smutty goodness. It's fairly basic and standard, Ferard was always my go-to reading material growing up. But it's comfortable for me to be in this realm. Having grown up in PA and currently living 10 minutes from the border, I know about the Jersey area decently well. I feel fairly certain that particulars of geography and place have some semblance of accuracy. I'm not very familiar with the Rutgers campuses (it's huge and there are like three of them), so a lot of my info is based on admittedly lacking research. I did try to make it detailed enough to be real and vague enough not to ruin it for anyone who really is familiar with the campus. Apologies in advance! 
> 
> Please note, I am in no way a trained writer, and I have been told that I switch tenses a lot, and I'm not really sure what that means or how to recognize it. So forgive my gentle abuse of my own native language. My only excuse is that English is a stupidly complex language with many rules and even more exceptions to those rules. You'd think being surrounded by 3 generations of English teachers would have taught me something, but alas, I never really cared to learn. Unbeta'd, so I'm sure there are many mistakes which I will try to catch and address later on. Anyway, here is generic Frank/Gerard/Mikey story number ten thousand, Waters of Sea Change. Enjoy.

It was still unbearably hot and humid at the beginning of September in New Jersey. Frank's shirt stuck to his body, damp with sweat, as he walked home from the convenience store. This week, he would begin his freshman year in Rutgers' psychology program. This was the next step on his way out of monotonous, suburban purgatory - a chance to make something of himself and to do something that mattered. But leaving the comfort and familiarity of home was scary, though Frank would never say so or even acknowledge the feelings. He had become a master of repression, feeling only what he allowed in. Still, It took him a moment to quell the flicker of anxiety brought by the thought of tomorrow, which loomed it's frightening and ugly head as he stepped into the cool of the air conditioning and saw some of his bags by the door, waiting for departure in the morning. Rutgers was close to home but far enough to warrant living on campus. Of course, the freedom of living away from his parents was one of the greatest appeals of college, but change was not something Frank had dealt with often during his upbringing.

Frank was well-liked in school. He was laid-back and made friends easily. His parents were what one could call "normal" - just your regular old Catholic suburbanite parents in sweaters and well-ironed khakis. They were kind and caring, good friends with their neighbors and other church members, and loved Frank dearly. His childhood was almost idyllic in its normalness. Yet there was always a feeling of dread inside Frank, buried deep down, that he somehow didn't fit into this storybook life - that something about him would crack the Norman Rockwell frame of the Iero family. But, again, master of repression.

He threw himself on the couch and flipped on the TV, binging on the chips and soda he had bought from the convenience store.  
"Frank, why are you snacking, we're eating dinner in an hour!" his mom chastised from the doorway of the kitchen. Frank grinned and giggled, stuffing another handful of chips into his mouth before replying, "It's just a snack, I'll be hungry again by then."  
Tutting and shaking her head, she turned away to hide a small smirk and a roll of her eyes as she returned to the kitchen.

Frank crunched on mouthfuls of chips while flipping through his phone and vaguely watching TV, some reruns of some popular show from the late 80s or early 90s that he only watched when nothing else was on. His father came home from work sometime later, and they exchanged half-hearted, mumbled greetings, both too preoccupied to pay the other much attention. When his mother called for dinner, both men made their way to the kitchen table, sans phones, as was the house rule.

"Excited for tomorrow, Frank?" His mom asked. "I can't wait to see your dorm and get you all set up!"  
He nodded and hummed in affirmation as he stuffed his mouth with mashed potatoes.  
"Do you know who your roommate is yet?" His father asked. Frank swallowed his food to reply.  
"Some kid named 'Michael'. We were supposed to e-mail each other or something but I forgot." He shrugged. This Michael kid didn't e-mail him either, so he figured it didn't matter much. Who e-mails someone they don't know, anyway? What were they supposed to talk about? He figured they would just go through the awkward greeting tomorrow when he got to the dorm room. His mom tsked but let the comment go, which he was glad for. He didn't need to be told what to do by his parents. He is an adult now, he can take care of his own shit.  
His mom shook her head lightly. "Anyway, move-in starts at 9 am, so I figured we would try to be there a few minutes early to figure out where to check-in. Then, hopefully, we can start moving in your things!" He could tell that she was a bit nervous behind her excitement. She was looking forward to this new chapter in his life, his first real steps into adulthood, but she would miss him. And not that he would ever say it, but he would miss her, too. 

They chatted aimlessly about the next day and made him promise no fewer than three times to call after his first day of classes to tell them how it went. His father patted him on the shoulder and got up to clear the food from the table. They helped put food away and dishes in the dishwasher before heading to the living room to watch some TV together, a regular nightly ritual they had had since Frank was a boy. He usually paid more attention to his phone than whatever they were watching, but he secretly really enjoyed the time just winding down and being in the same space together. He hoped his roommate had a TV for their dorm.

After a few episodes, Frank excused himself to shower and pack up the last few things he had put off packing until last minute. After he was satisfied that he hadn't forgotten anything and zipped up his suitcase, he finally threw himself down on his bed and closed his eyes. But now that everything was ready to go for tomorrow, he couldn't sleep. For several hours he laid awake, stomach slightly knotted in anxiety and worry about moving, classes, his roommate, and every other little change that came along with college. Would his room be near the bathroom? Would the other guys on his floor be cool? Would his roommate care if he smoked, or was he a goody-two-shoes type who would rat him out? What if they didn't get along? Could he get a new roommate? What if he couldn't find his way around campus and got lost? What if he wasn't really smart enough or talented enough to be there at all? Hundreds of thoughts of self-doubt and worry pervaded his mind. Maybe he wasn't as much of a master of repression as he thought.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning came too soon. Groggy and bleary-eyed, Frank blindly smacked at his phone to shut the alarm up. His racing mind had allowed him a few hours of sleep, but within a matter of minutes, he was wide awake and practically humming with nerves. He went downstairs for breakfast to take his mind off of his anxieties. He greeted his parents as he reached for a bowl and some cereal out of the cupboard.

"You ready to get going in about an hour?" His father asked, nodding at him over his glasses and newspaper.  
"Yup." was all Frank managed to reply, unwilling to risk allowing his unsteady voice to betray his nerves to his parents. His father smiled reassuringly and said, "You'll have a great time." before turning back to his paper. His mom floated around the kitchen getting coffee, making toast, and packing snacks for the road. The drive was barely even an hour, but she was an over-preparer. Occasionally, she would brush by Frank and place a hand on his head or squeeze a shoulder. She could read him well, though he tried valiantly to appear unphased.

A bustle of activity made the next hour disappear quickly, and soon the family was on the road, headed toward New Brunswick. Frank shoved some headphones into his ears and let his mind be distracted by the sounds of Black Flag and The Misfits. The highway whizzed by, each mile looking the same as the one before, allowing him to get lost in the comfortable repetition of trees and asphalt. All too soon, they pulled into the tree-lined road heading into the campus, following the caravan of minivans and SUVs to the check-in point. Student volunteers in scarlet Rutger's shirts directed them, with wide smiles and way too much pep, to the right building and parking lot upon checking their clipboards for the name 'Iero". Frank took a breath as he ripped out his headphones and opened the car door. He didn't wait for his parents as he grabbed some of his bags and made his way to the nearby folding table, marked with balloons and cheap paper streamers, manned by more over-enthusiastic students. 

"Name?" asked a blonde girl with a clipboard in her hands. She had her Rutger's t-shirt tied in a knot at her hip and her shorts rode high on her thighs. Frank spared a moment to stare at her long legs before snapping his eyes back to her face with a blush.  
"Frank Iero, i-e-r-o." She scanned her list for a moment before reaching for a key and chirping, "Right, room 311, Metzger Hall." She pointed to the building to his right, a 4-story concrete building painted rust and beige. It looked strangely timeless and aged, the flat concrete giving no indication to what lay behind its walls. "You'll have to go to the student services building to get your student ID, then. It's your key card for getting into the residence halls and computer labs on campus." She handed him a map of the campus along with his room key. He thanked her and took the items, looking around until he spotted his parents. As he walked toward them, he nodded at the building to signal where they were to go. The doors to the residence hall were propped open for the time being, to allow newcomers in and to make the transport of furniture and bags a little easier. 

They walked into the lobby as Frank said "Room 311." and pointed to the elevators. The walls were made of concrete blocks painted a soft white, seemingly the standard decor for every school he'd ever been in. Medium-toned wood trim framed several doorways leading down hallways to first-floor dorm rooms and other common areas. The linoleum floors were scuffed and marked with age, and the doors to the elevator were similarly dented. He silently fiddled with the zipper on his bag as the elevator clanged and rattled up the three flights. Will his roommate already be there? Did he claim a bed? If he isn't there, is it rude of Frank to just claim a bed without waiting for his roommate? He shook his head as he stepped out of the elevator as if to shake the thoughts out onto the floor. He murmured "311" to himself as he walked down the hallway, eyes flicking over the brass plaques marking the rooms. Finally, he found 311, the door already ajar and sounds of shuffling coming from inside. Frank huffed out a breath and pushed the door open as he stepped into the room.

Two beds occupied most of the space, one against the wall with the door and the other against the opposite wall. Above the opposite wall's bed was a large window that let in the late morning light, dappled by the bright leaves of the tall maple tree right outside. Hunched over a bag on the closer bed was a lanky boy, dressed in a black t-shirt and worn jeans, his mousy nest of hair blocking his face from Frank's view. Frank coughed as he dragged his bags inside to alert the boy of his presence. Bright eyes behind black-framed glasses snapped up to meet his own, wide and blinking with surprise. Frank felt just as surprised back. 

"Uh, hey, I'm Frank. I guess I'm your roommate." He chuckled awkwardly and shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other and played with the zipper on his bag again. Sharp features in a slightly feminine face stared at him for a beat before softening with the boy's reply. "Hey. I'm Mikey. I hope you don't mind, I picked a bed already."

"No problem, man, doesn't make a difference to me." Frank took a second to look over his new roommate, a thought flitting across his mind how pretty and delicate the boy seemed. He quickly shook the thoughts from his head as he walked over to throw his things on his bed. His parents shuffled in after him, his mom immediately dropping her bags to greet Mikey. 

"Mikey, so nice to meet you! I'm Linda, Frank's mom." She released a beaming smile as she held her hand out to shake Mikey's, grasping his hand in two of hers. She held it for a moment before letting his hand fall. "You look like you're already settling in! Maybe the two of you can explore the campus a bit together when you go to get your IDs!"

Mikey nodded and blinked, a soft "Sure" barely audible from his mouth. Frank groaned internally, embarrassed by her suggestion. She was already trying to make friends for him. He was fully capable of making his own friends, thank you very much. 

"Okay, thanks, Mom." The "please stop talking' was left unsaid, but he hoped his tone got the idea across. 

"I'm Frank's father, also Frank." Another hand reached for Mikey's, this one firm and quick, unlike Linda's. "Good to meet ya, son."

"Nice to meet you, too." Mikey said as his eyes flicked to Frank's for a moment before turning back to his father's. They all stood awkwardly in the middle of the room until Frank ushered his parents out to go downstairs and grab the rest of his bags. They made the trip down and back up the creaky elevator and down the hallway before tossing his remaining things into the general vicinity of "his side". The room was as bland as the lobby downstairs, all white concrete, linoleum, and cheap wood trim. The bed frames were similarly cheap-looking, with mattresses as thin as paper and as hard as a rock. He wondered if he ought to go buy a mattress pad to throw on top of it. 

He began to feel really embarrassed that his parents were still here, especially when Mikey's parents were nowhere to be found. "Well, I'm going to start getting things unpacked." Frank announced, with an unspoken hint to his parents that he was ready for them to leave. His mom hugged him several times with the hint of a sparkle in her eyes, though she hid it well. His father shook his hand and patted his shoulder roughly. 

"Be good, son." he said with a knowing look at Frank, who replied "Yeah." 

"I love you so much!" His mom squeezed him tightly one last time. "Call us after classes! Call if you need anything." 

"Love you, too, Mom" Frank mumbled into her shoulder, hoping Mikey didn't hear. His mom tutted around a few more moments, before turning with a final wave to him and Mikey and walking back down the hallway with his father. The sounds of their retreat disappeared and a few beats of silence passed before Mikey said, "They seem nice." Frank smiled softly. "They are."

The boys busied themselves with unpacking and making polite yet vague conversation. The usual, "Where are you from?" and "What's your major?" types of questions. Mikey was also a Jersey native but, unlike Frank, was studying music. At one point, Mikey pulled out a few rolled-up posters and asked, "Do you mind if I put some posters up?"

"What, like some playboy posters or something?" Frank smirked and laughed as Mikey's cheeks grew red. 

"Jeez, nothing like that, just some band posters." He chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, sure. What bands?"

"Anthrax? Black Flag, Iron Maiden..." Mikey trailed off.

"Hell yeah, man. You've got good taste." Frank nodded with a smile. Maybe he would get along with Mikey, after all. They chatted music while they continued their unpacking, eventually just sitting on their respective beds and geeking out over cool guitar riffs and waxing poetic about meaningful lyrics. Soon, both boys were hungry and agreed to scope out the food on campus on their way to get their photo IDs. The pit of anxiety and worry in Frank's stomach had almost gone entirely. He could put off thinking about classes for a while, though he knew the next few days held awkward introductory events and campus tours he was required to attend. Maybe those wouldn't be so bad if he got to stick with Mikey the whole time. It was all new and a little overwhelming, but now he felt confident he could return to shoving the anxiety down where he didn't have to feel it. Master of suppression, once again.


End file.
